


indoctrinated

by WriteWolf



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drama, F/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Я всегда сомневался, что между Сареном и Бенезией были исключительно деловые отношения





	

Сарен сидел в высоком кресле из холодного, идеально гладкого металла. Ему должно было быть холодно, но ни поза, ни бесстрастное выражение застывшего маской лица с ярко-синими огнями глаз не выдавали ни малейшего беспокойства по этому поводу. Бенезия вошла в просторный и пустой зал, гнетущий гробовой тишиной, силясь держаться как можно прямее и отстраненнее. Матриарх прекрасно знала, что это ее не защитит, но не могла прекратить безнадежную и изматывающую борьбу. Азари привычно обвела взглядом застывшую фигуру турианца, задержавшись на неподвижных мандибулах, удерживаемых отталкивающими металлическими перемычками. Она знала, что они выглядят отвратительно, но сторонняя могучая воля выжигала любые помыслы о несовершенстве Сарена, вынуждала трепетать и восхищаться, с каждым шагом ощущая, как слабеют ноги.

Артериус покровительственно взглянул на нее, когда азари приблизилась на расстояние вытянутой руки. Так близко, что можно было рассмотреть мельчайшие черты лица, проследить взглядом обвивающие открытую сейчас шею жилы проводов. Или сосудов, она не могла сказать точнее, в теле турианца настолько смешались живые и неживые фрагменты, что отделить одно от другого не удавалось даже визуально. И все же он был…

Прекрасен.

Как взрыв сверхновой звезды, как плазменно переливающийся след от метеора, как удар атомной бомбы, уничтожающий все живое и оставляющий стерильную пустоту.

Бенезия села у его ног, опираясь спиной на подлокотник кресла, чувствуя, как ледяной металл вытягивает из нее тепло. Неподвижная двупалая нога в двух дюймах от нее тоже почти что светилась холодом. Сарен молчал, и его молчание заполняло зал, вытесняя эхо ее шагов и звук дыхания. Азари уже не была уверена, что дышит, когда остро царапающий коготь его руки прошелся по дрожащей спине и шее, закончив свой путь возле пухлых губ. Она позволила себе лишь один вопрошающий взгляд, словно не была уверена, что имеет право воспользоваться этим разрешением, и сердце бестолково затрепетало, когда невозможно-сияющие глаза одобрительно сощурились. Влажный фиолетовый язык коснулся пальца, пробуя кроваво-медный вкус, губы обхватили его, втягивая и лаская. Растущее звериное желание, чуждое, как и все вокруг, разливалось кипящей лавой по ее телу, судорожно сводило суставы, вырывая из груди хриплый стон. Больше всего на свете ей хотелось повернуться к нему лицом, забраться на колени, прижимаясь к твердой груди, ощутить его внутри себя, заполняющим и дарящим наслаждение, сильнее которого быть не может. Но все, что сейчас ей было позволено — задыхаться от похоти, вылизывая длинные пальцы, не решаясь даже коснуться его рукой.

Он дернулся, отнимая ладонь, вынуждая ее встать и тут же сесть обратно, повинуясь одним только жестам. Теперь азари сидела на коленях между его ног, и плиты пола холодили ее разгоряченную кожу. Она могла смотреть в глаза Сарена, но вместо этого зажмурилась, едва его ладонь дотронулась до щеки и начала плавно скользить вниз. Ткань легко подалась под рывком когтей, платье соскользнуло с груди, повиснув на бедрах. Морозное прикосновение к соску заставило ее выгнуться от пронзившей тело волны болезненного удовольствия. Одобрительное подобие смешка и последовавшее за ним касание второй руки, пальцы которой впились в тонкую шею, сдавливая ее, будто скинуло азари с какого-то обрыва. Она подалась наверх, упершись ладонями в бедра турианца, ее губы встретились с приоткрытыми ротовыми пластинами, язык коснулся зубов и сплелся с его языком, длинным и остроконечным. Она тут же сдалась на его милость, даже не пытаясь доминировать в опасном поцелуе, до боли вжимаясь губами в твердый рот.

Последней мыслью, трепыхнувшейся в охваченном безудержной страстью разуме, было осознание того, что происходящее не в полной мере навязано ей чужой властью. Унизительное знание о том, что она действительно хочет холодное чудовище, безжалостно ранящее ее тонкую кожу своими наполовину-живыми руками, нетерпеливо сминающее грудь, заставило ее упасть обратно на колени, едва не повиснув на сжимающей горло руке. Сверкнувшие мгновенной яростью глаза полыхнули, как вольтова дуга, но сжалились, едва перепуганная азари коснулась пальцами подобия брюк, скрывающих нижнюю часть тела Сарена.

Его член, наверное, оставался единственной частью тела, не подвергшейся модификациям. В прошлом Бенезия наверняка нашла, как прокомментировать это, но сейчас безвольное воплощение желания, которым она себя чувствовала, лишь восхищенно обхватило его рукой, пропуская между пальцами и обхватывая губами. Турианец впился когтями в подлокотник, извлекая режущий слух скрип, но это судорожное движение было лучшей наградой для не надеющейся на выражение эмоций азари. Она успела забыть о собственной жажде, стремясь лишь доставить ему удовольствие, добиться хотя бы слабого стона или резкого вдоха. И тем сильнее она была удивлена, когда Сарен жестко схватил ее за гребни на голове, отстраняя от себя, вставая на ноги и поднимая ее следом.

Новый рывок — и разорванное платье упало на пол, оставив ее совершенно обнаженной. Она больше не была матриархом Бенезией. Осталась лишь изнывающая от страсти азари, она льнула к турианцу, податливо изгибаясь так, как ему хотелось бы, ощущая, как крепко держат ее ягодицы длинные пальцы, нежданной лаской поглаживая шелковую кожу. Она потянулась к нему за поцелуем, но вместо этого он развернул ее спиной, подтолкнул к креслу, заставив упереться ладонями и выгнуться под нажатием руки. Ноги окончательно запутались в обрывках одежды, она с трудом не падала, но Сарен придержал ее бедра, входя единым движением. Нижняя часть его живота показалась ей теплой, когда он прижался к ней, но турианец тут же подался назад, практически выскальзывая, вынуждая выгибаться еще сильнее, насаживаясь на его член. Спустя несколько таких же мучительных, медленных движений азари только шептала невнятные просьбы, умоляя его прекратить пытку. Он гортанно рыкнул, проводя ладонью от ее бедра до шеи, царапнул там, где бешено стучащий пульс так и звал нарушить целостность артерии, а потом зажал ей рот, одновременно отрывая от кресла, за которое она цеплялась все это время.

Первым ощущением было падение, но турианец подхватил ее, практически держа на руках. Скованные платьем лодыжки не позволяли раздвинуть ноги для большей устойчивости, и все, что ей оставалось, это целиком отдаться на волю начавшего безудержно вколачиваться в ее тело Сарена. Его движения стали резкими и быстрыми, с каждым безумным толчком приближая ее к разрядке. Перед глазами плыли белые круги, она закрыла веки, поддаваясь затмевающей разум черной завесе, но вдруг ощутила, что не может коснуться Вечности. Сознание турианца было прочно закрыто от любых вторжений, не позволяя разделить с ним ощущений. Но азари уже перешла грань, за которой сводящее с ума напряжение могло внезапно уйти, и даже это открытие не помешало ей почувствовать накатывающий опаляющей волной оргазм. Спустя несколько мгновений она забилась в его руках, скуля в жесткую ладонь, не в силах даже попытаться закричать. Внутри все бешено пульсировало, словно от электрических разрядов, и Сарен продержался всего на полминуты дольше, рыча и вцепляясь зубами в нежное плечо. Бенезия протестующее вскрикнула, рефлекторно пытаясь освободиться от хищнической хватки, но ей не хватило сил. Когда турианец сам оторвался от нее, с его челюстей стекала фиолетовая кровь, но глаза светились вполсилы, позволяя увидеть чуть более темные пятна зрачков.

— Я могу уйти? — безэмоционально спросила азари, наклоняясь за изорванным платьем.

— Как вам будет угодно, — с не меньшим безразличием отозвался Сарен. Он уселся в свое кресло, даже не пытаясь одеться. — Я пришлю вам вызов, когда мы приблизимся к Новерии.


End file.
